I hate you
by Sara A. Wesker
Summary: There's not much to tell you, I think the title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

_I hate you_

_I don't know why I feel this way and it kills me to know I think this way about you_

_But what you have done is unforgivable, that it makes me sick just thinking about it_

_You told me that you loved me and that I was the only one for you_

_I gave you my heart, my soul, my very being, and I told you that I loved you_

_And in return you gave me all that you possessed_

_But as time went on that flame of ours slowly died and you no longer told me you loved me or care about me_

_In a single day you broke everything that we've worked so hard to build_

_And I hate you for that, as I hate my for hating you_

_I hate you for telling me you found someone else, someone you love more then me_

_I hate you for taking my heart that day and breaking it as if it meant nothing to you_

_How stupid could I have been to think anyone could love me?_

_I begged you to reconsider, to stay with me, to work things out_

_But all you did was look at me and tell me it wasn't worth it, I wasn't worth it_

_And now I sit on my bed, tears run freely down my face as I think about you and what we had together_

_I hate you with everything I have left and it kills me to know after tonight, my actions will mean nothing to you_

_I'm not afraid, nor am I sad as I place the barrel of your favourite gun into my mouth _

_My only regret will be not telling you personally just how much I hate you _

* * *

Okay I know it's short but that all I got in me, sorry if there's mistakes but I just had to get it out of me. Please leave a review and tell meyour thoughts on it.Thanks from:

Sara Anne Harding


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I just want to say that the pairing for the first one was Chris and Jill. Chris was talking about Jill. I'm sorry if I caused any confusion. I really didn't intend on having a real pairing, it was something I just wrote out of pure hate and anger. Once again I'm sorry for the confusion.

Sara Anne Harding


	3. Chapter 3

_Part two_

_I have always been there for you and yet you deny me the one thing I long for._

_I have been your shoulder to cry on and yet when I need you the most, where are you?_

_I tell myself that one day things will change and that it will go back to the way it was, but who am I kidding._

_No matter what I do someone else will always be on your mind and in your heart, yet I know deep down it will never be me._

_How can you tell me that you love me when your heart loves another? _

_I try to tell myself that you mean every word, but I finding it harder to believe you any more._

_And I find myself feeling this hatred for you and will never go away._

_I hate you and I wish I never met you._

_You brought me nothing but pain and a broken heart, I will never forgive you._

_Over the years I tried everything just to get you off my mind and yet nothing works._

_I hate you for doing this to me, for making me believe we had something when there really wasn't._

_And now here we are, two strangers connected by a past filled with nothing but pain._

_If you saw me, would you recognize me? Would you even feel anything towards me?_

_Would you even say 'Hello'?_

_As you walk closer I feel as though I just want to run up to you and hug you, for that is what I long for._

_And yet you just walk right by me, so that you can meet her._

_I hate you and I find myself wanting nothing more then to forget about you._

_But everywhere I go there you are, haunting me even in my dreams._

_As I walk along the street I'm too wrapped in my thoughts to see the green light and a car hits me._

_As I lye in the street I find my thoughts going to you and how I will never be able to tell you how much you hurt me._

_And right before my very last breathe is taken away from me I see you running towards me._

_You tell me to hang on and that you're here for me._

_But all I can say to you before I leave this world is something you never thought I would say to you._

_Leon, I hate you._

* * *

Okay I hope you like this and I know I should try and update my stories that I'm just slowly killing you by not finishing them. But trust me, they will be updated soon. Just give me time. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about it...oh the paining is Claire and Leon. 


	4. Chapter 4

I hate you: Part three

For years now you made me believe you and I were friends and yet in a single night, none of it mattered.

You used me, abused my trust, and now there is nothing left of me for you to destroy.

There is no word in the English language to describe how much I hate you.

For I would give anything to see you suffer as I have, even if it's still not good enough.

Nothing you can say or do will ever change my view on you, for that would be giving you something you do not deserve.

Even now as we fight, I wish you were suffering, in pain, and begging for death that will never come.

As time slowly goes on, my anger towards you intensives, for you are the one thing in my life I can not get rid of.

Soon you drop your guard for one second, that's all it takes for things to change.

With one strike the war between us is over and there can only be one winner.

But as I look down at you, gasping for air, I start to wonder what would have happened it this did not occur.

With a sigh I walk away from you, leaving you to face the end alone.

* * *

Okay I this is all I got, the people are Chris Redfield talking about Wesker. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this. 


End file.
